Prequel: You are Mine!
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Sai tak peduli ketika nanti Sakura membuangnya karena bosan, karena yang ia tahu ia begitu banya memliki kenangan indah yang tak akan membuatnya menyesal/ Adegan Dewasa/ AU/ SaiSaku


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: fic berisi adegan dewasa. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda!

* * *

><p><strong>Prequel: You are Mine!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sai tak pernah ingat sejak kapan ia hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga besar Haruno. Seingatnya ketika ia bangun wajah Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya menjadi hal pertama yang ia ingat, disusul dengan memori-memori lain yang selalu saja dihampiri dengan seorang gadis musim semi itu. Bagi Sai, Haruno Sakura seakan menjadi pedoman ketika ia mulai menapaki harinya dalam keluarga Haruno, bahkan ia tak pernah menolak apapun yang diinginkan Sakura. Baginya kebahagiaan Sakura dan keselamatannya adalah segalanya—itulah yang selama ini yang diajarkan oleh tangan kanan Tuan Rumah padanya. Maka tak salah ia tak berani menolak setiap titah apa saja yang terucap oleh putri Haruno itu. Bahkan ia tak berani menolak ketika sebuah permintaan tak masuk akal ia terima.<p>

Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil 14 tahun itu terlahir dengan sempurna, dengan otak yang lumayan berjasa untuk membuat guru-gurunya senang dengan kejeniusannya. Rasanya tak heran ketika malam tiba, Sai selalu menemaninya menekuni halaman-halaman buku pelajarannya. Bahkan sering pula Sai dibuat kalang kabut dengan pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia jawab. Namun malam itu sebuah permintaan tanpa beban terlontar begitu saja kepadanya. Sebuah permintaan yang ragu ia lakukan.

.

.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu keduanya sibuk dengan aktifitas sendiri. Ia tengah menekuni beberapa Pekerjaan Rumahnya dan Sakura—gadis merah muda itu mengabaikan tugasnya dan menikmati acaranya berkutat pada netbuk pink miliknya. Sesekali Sai dari tempat dimana ia duduk melirik heran pada Sakura yang berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak lama Sakura meninggalkan netbuk-nya di sisi meja sebelah tempat tidur, beranjak duduk mendekat ke arahnya. Ia masih diam, menekuni tugas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Sai..."

Panggilan itu membuat Sai menoleh langsung. Menunggu kalimat apa yang akan terucap dari bibir Sakura.

"Temani aku tidur, Sai." Sakura merebahkan kepalanya pada pundaknya, "Aku ngantuk," lanjutnya.

Ia diam, namun menuruti perkataan Sakura. Mereka beranjak menuju tempat tidur milik gadis pink itu. Berbaring sembari memeluk Sakura seperti biasanya. Namun belum juga mereka tertidur ketika Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Malam ini panaaas..." Sai tak berkata apapun ketika gaun tidur Sakura lepas dari tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa ragu tubuh setengah telanjang itu merangkak masuk dalam pelukannya.

Sai tentu tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Meskipun terasa biasa ketika mereka tidur berpelukan, namun ini terasa berbeda ketika ia meraskan gesekan di antara kedua kulit mereka. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk tidur, namun lagi-lagi tindakan Sakura memuatnya mengejang kaget.

Rasanya sembab serta halus ketika tangan kanannya digeser untuk terapit di antara kedua paha putih itu. Sai membuka matanya, menatap ke bawah dimana wajah Sakura tersembunyi di sela lehernya. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah, menggesekkan kedua pahanya yang mengapit telapak tangan Sai.

Ia bukan pemuda yang bodoh, di usia yang masih di pertengahan umur belasan ia tahu tenang apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mendengar nada manja Sakura dengan ragu jemari miliknya bergerak, menaiki tempat yang seharusnya tak ia dekati.

"Uhhh... Sai..." Tangan Sakura mendesaknya untuk bertindak lebih, memaksa Sai untuk memainkan kesenangannya. Tak bisa menolak Sai melakukannya hingga Sakura bergumam tak jelas, menaikan salah satu kakinya pada tubuh Sai.

"Sai... aku ingin melalukannya," bisiknya.

Sontak pemuda eboni itu menghentikan tindakannya, beranjak dari tempat dimana Sakura tengah berbarin. "Sakura-san, maaf... aku..." Sai tak melanjutkan pembelaannya ketika mendapati sorot terluka dari mata bening itu. Ia menghela napas berat, kembali memeluk Sakura, "Tidurlah, Hime. Aku akan menemanimu," bisiknya lembut.

Namun penolakan itu langsung ia dapatkan, ketika tubuh Sakura memaksa lepas darinya dan lebih memilih meringkuk dalam selimut tebanya. "Sai jahat!" serunya tak terima.

Lagi-lagi Sai memang tak bisa mematahkan keinginan Sakura.

"Hiks... padahal aku ingin juga menikmati hubungan intim yang katanya surga dunia."

"..."

"Sai jahat! Sai memang tak mengerti betapa aku kesal ketika mereka bilang ingin tidur denganmu, bukan cuma tidur tapi ingin melakukannya dengan Sai." Isakan itu kembali terdengar, "Sai Cuma milikku, aku ingin Sai hanya tidur denganku bukan dengan siapapun. Apakah itu salah?" tuntutnya.

"Hime..."

"..."

"Sakura-san."

"..."

"Saku—"

"Aku benci pada Sai!" pekikan itu bersamaan dengan munculnya Sakura dari balik selimut, lengkap dengan hantaman bantak ke arah dimana Sai berada.

Sai tahu menghadapi acara ngambek putri majikannya ini tak akan mudah. "Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura-san," ujarnya kemudian.

Senyum itu mengembang, "Buka semua bajumu, Sai," pintanya kemudian.

Ia menurut, melakukan yang Sakura minta sebelum kembali mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Sai, cepat masukkan. Aku ingin merasakan nikmatnya, Sai."

Dengan ragu ia mendekati dimana Sakura berbaring dengan senyumannya. Ia meremas miliknya, membuatnya agar terasa kaku sembari menatap ke arah tubuh polos Sakura. "Sakura-san, aku..."

"Cepat, Sai!"

Ia tak lagi bisa mengelak, dengan miliknya yang tak sepenuhnya tegang ia mencoba menembus tubuh Sakura.

"Ahhh... sakit..." Baru ujung miliknya tenggelam ketakutan menyakiti Sakura membuatnya mencabut miliknya kembali. Ia ragu.

"Kau kesakitan, Hime." Ia berujar cemas.

Sakura menggeleng, mema

* * *

><p>ksa Sai untuk lebih memaksa memasukinya. Tak bisa menolaknya lagi akhirnya kembali kedua tubuh itu saling menindih. Keduanya mendapati rasa tak nyaman ketika memaksa keduanya menyatu tanpa permulaan. Sakura menjerit dengan air matanya ketika status gadis miliknya telah terenggut olah Sai. Sai ambruk, berusaha untuk tetap menahan tubuhnya agar tak membebani Sakura. Rasanya tubuh Sakura penuh dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut. Mereka sama-sama diam. Sai mulai merasa tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Sakura mulai kokoh, nalurinya bekerja membimbingnya. Ia mencium mata yang telah berair itu.<p>

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu," bisiknya cemas.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, kedua lengannya terangkat mengalungkan pada leher Sai. Mengangkat kepalanya, bibir Sai ia cium. "Aku merasakan milikmu, Sai." Sakura tersenyum, "Kurasa rasa sakit ini akan berhenti kalau kau bergerak, Sai," pintanya lagi.

Seketika Sai melihat tubuh bawahnya, ia mendesah ringan merasakan jemari Sakura menggelitik sepasang bola pribadinya. Perlahan ia menggerakkana pinggulnya, dan seketika naluri mereka bekerja dengan sempurna.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sai memang merasa bersalah dengan keputusannya menuruti permintaan Sakura. Namun lama-lama permintaan itu serasa candu yang selalu ia butuhkan. Ia begitu merasa menikmati hal terindah dalam hidupnya ketika meraih puncak bersama Sakura. Rasanya ia tak akan menyesal jika nanti Sakura membuangnya ketika bosan. Karena saat ini ia telah memiliki kenangan indah yang tak akan ia lupakan.

.

.

Sai menatap tubuh dalam dekapnya, rasanya nyaman sekaligus gelisah ketika tubuh mereka masih bersatu. Ia mengangkat lebih tinggi sebelah kakinya dan Sakura. Membenamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam pada sosok yang masih terbuai mimpinya. Sebelum kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Ikut menikmati buaian mimpi yang tengah dilalui Sakura.


End file.
